


Prolonged

by plain_jane08 (awolfling)



Series: All encompassing [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolfling/pseuds/plain_jane08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve snuffles and buries his face in Danny’s chest, sleepily rubbing his stubbly cheek against Danny’s shoulder.</i>
</p><p>For a prompt that asked for Steve and Danny in bed.</p><p>While this is part of the All Encompassing series, it can be read alone. There is no plot to be found here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prolonged

Danny wakes slowly, the warmth of the blankets heavy on his body and the feel of Steve wrapped around him threatening to pull him back under. Danny drifts for a while, happy to lie in for once, especially with Steve still asleep which is a rare occurrence. Steve is lying half on top of Danny, arm around Danny’s body and leg tucked snugly between Danny’s. Steve’s hips press into Danny’s side and he can feel that Steve is half hard. Danny’s no better off thanks to Steve’s thigh creating the most delicious pressure between Danny’s legs. Danny shifts, undulating his hips and rubbing against Steve.

 

Steve snuffles and buries his face in Danny’s chest, sleepily rubbing his stubbly cheek against Danny’s shoulder. Danny runs a hand down Steve’s back, following the line of his spine down to his lower back and reaching that spot at the base that makes Steve buck his hips. And there he goes, thrusting against Danny gently and letting out a quiet moan. Danny sneaks his fingers under the waistband of Steve’s underwear and smooths his hand over Steve’s ass and encouraging him closer.

 

“Danny,” Steve murmurs, waking up more. He pushes back into Danny’s hand and Danny gets the message, squeezing Steve’s ass and dipping his fingers towards the centre, pulling him open ever so slightly. Danny feels Steve’s cock twitch against his hip and feels his breath puff across his chest. Danny brings his other hand up to stroke up and down Steve’s side while he palms Steve’s ass some more, content to take his time. Steve clutches at Danny, hand spread across his ribs, fingers digging in between them. Danny rolls his hips, creating friction for both Steve and himself. Steve hitches his leg a little higher, pushing up into him and making Danny’s cock harden further. It gives Danny more space to move his hand and he runs his fingers between Steve’s cheeks, ghosting the tips over Steve’s hole.

 

“Fuck,” Steve breaths, moving to try and get Danny to touch him more.

 

“Not yet,” Danny says softly, withdrawing his hand.

 

Steve makes an unhappy noise.

 

“These, off,” Danny says, pushing at Steve’s boxers.

 

Steve is quick to comply, rolling off Danny and onto his back. He lifts his hips up and tugs his boxers off. Danny is mesmerised for a second, watching the way Steve’s cock bounces back once he’s free of his underwear. Danny quickly shimmies out of his own boxers. Steve moves like he’s going to resume their previous position, but Danny’s got other plans and with his hand on Steve’s chest, pushes him back down. Steve goes easily, giving that lazy off-centre smile that he gets when he’s happy to let Danny take the reins. Danny loves it when Steve is like this, compliant and easygoing and relaxed. 

 

Danny settles on top of Steve, lining up their cocks and rolling his hips, making Steve grunt. He bends down and nudges Steve’s neck, stubble scratching each other. Danny licks Steve’s neck and smiles when Steve shivers. Danny kisses his way down Steve’s neck and across his chest. Steve’s hands come up to rest on Danny’s back, absentmindedly stroking up and down as he lets Danny have his way. 

 

Danny flicks his tongue over Steve’s left nipple, smiling when Steve arches up into him like Danny knew he would. Danny sucks Steve’s nipple into his mouth and worries it with his teeth before swirling his tongue around it. He then pulls back and blows cool breath across it, looking up at Steve to see the way his mouth slackens and his eyes scrunch and he lets out a shaky, “Ah”.

 

Danny lowers his head again, mouthing the nipple and sucking hard. Steve’s hips buck and Danny wraps a hand around Steve’s hip and holds him still, not forcing Steve, but letting him know what Danny wants. Steve settles, allowing Danny control. Danny leaves Steve’s nipple hard and a little red and moves onto the other one, giving it the same thorough treatment. Steve is panting by the time Danny pulls away and straining from the effort of not moving. Danny smiles down at Steve, his chest feeling like it’s going to burst. Steve is a vision, flushed cheeks, mouth red from biting his lips, well toned chest rising and falling rapidly. 

 

Steve pulls Danny closer and captures his mouth in rough kiss. Danny sinks into it, mindless of morning breath which isn’t all that bad. Any plans Danny was thinking of go right out his head as his world narrows to the slide of lips and slip of tongues. Steve’s hands are travelling down Danny’s back and Danny doesn’t pay them much attention until Steve’s grabbing his ass and teasing Danny the same way Danny teased Steve. Danny shudders and bucks his hips, grinding into Steve and making them both gasp. Steve flips them over suddenly, so that he’s on top and he grins down at Danny mischieviously, rolling his hips against Danny very deliberately.

 

“I thought you were going to let me take charge,” Danny grumbles in jest. He doesn’t mind this turn of events.

 

“You were taking too long,” Steve grins cockily, and before Danny can figure out what that smile might mean, Steve is scooting down the bed and taking Danny’s cock in his mouth, almost down to the base.

 

It takes all of Danny’s considerable willpower to not automatically thrust up into that wet heat. Steve’s gag reflex isn’t as sensitive as Danny’s, but Danny knows that Steve needs to be in control here and doesn’t like having his mouth fucked. Danny hates the feeling too, so it wasn’t something he ever tried or thought much about. One night Steve confessed that it’s not so much the action but the fact that it reminds him of the nameless hookups he’d had before Danny and that he didn’t ever want their relationship to feel like it was any port in a storm. Danny didn’t need any more motivation, just knowing Steve didn’t want it was enough, but Steve’s confession was one of the things that truly cemented the idea for Danny that Steve was serious about their relationship. Every time Steve opened up in those early days meant a lot to Danny, who was aware how guarded Steve was about the things that really mattered to him. Now there aren’t any secrets left.

 

Steve is relentless, not allowing Danny a second to get used to the sensation, he sets a steady pace bobbing his head up and down and sucking hard enough that Danny is sure he’s going to come embarrassingly quickly. Steve keeps Danny on edge by stopping randomly to swirl his tongue around the head of Danny’s cock and roll Danny’s balls in his palm before gripping the base of Danny’s cock again and going back to that incredible suction.

 

Danny’s orgasm is fast approaching when Steve pulls off entirely and grabs Danny’s hips to still him. Danny’s cock twitches and the frustration of being so close and now deprived of any stimulation is almost painful. Danny groans and tries to thrust his hips but Steve’s holding him tight enough that he can barely move.

 

“Fuck,” Danny growls, “Babe, please.”

 

Danny resists the urge to just finish off with his own hand, but it’s a close call. He knows that just one firm tug will be enough and it’s so fucking tempting, but he knows Steve has a plan and Danny wants to see it through.

 

Steve waits for Danny to calm down somewhat, the only point of contact between them is Steve’s hands holding Danny’s hips down. It seems an eternity to Danny, trapped both by Steve’s big hands and his searing gaze. Then Steve lets go and reaches over Danny to the bedside table. He pulls lube and a condom out of the drawer and drops the condom on Danny’s stomach, making him twitch. But Danny quickly forgets that because Steve is stradling Danny and pouring lube onto his fingers. When Steve reaches behind himself Danny forgets how to breathe for a few seconds. Danny will never get used to how hot this is. How mind blowingly sexy Steve is. Steve’s shoulder bunches as he fingers himself and Danny wants desperately to see but he’s paralyzed by sheer need. 

 

Steve’s eyes flutter shut and he shifts a little and grunts. That spurs Danny to action because he knows that preparing yourself isn’t the most comfortable of things and the angle’s all wrong. He grabs the lube and coats his own fingers. Danny can feel that Steve’s already got two fingers in, faster than Danny would.

 

“Let me,” Danny says gruffly.

 

Steve stills then withdraws his fingers with a sigh. Danny is quick to slide his own in, two together. His fingers are slimmer than Steve’s so the stretch is less, which by the feel is a good thing. Steve always pushes himself too far, too fast. Danny goes slow, taking his time to coax Steve into relaxing. It’s not long before Steve is pushing back against Danny’s fingers, trying to ride them, force them deeper. 

 

“Will you just fuck me already, I’m growing old here,” Steve says, his snappy tone completely ruined by the obvious strain in his voice.

 

“Soon,” Danny smiles, slipping in a third finger. Before Steve can complain further Danny pushes his fingers as far as they’ll go and easily finds Steve’s prostate. Steve’s too busy moaning to complain about how long it’s taking. Like he’s one to talk about drawing it out. Steve is soon relaxed enough for Danny to happily fuck him. Danny pulls his fingers out, much to to Steve’s dismay, but Steve quickly twigs that it means he’s about to get fucked and grabs the condom still on Danny’s stomach.

 

“Here,” Steve says breathily, tearing open the foil wrapper and getting the condom out. He wastes no time rolling it onto Danny and pouring more lube into his hand and jacking Danny a couple of times to get him slick. Steve positions himself over Danny and Danny holds the base of his cock with one hand and puts the other on Steve’s hip to stabilize him. He lets Steve go at his own pace, keeping still and a sturdy hand ready to help him up if he goes too fast. He needn’t have worried, Steve sinks down slowly but steadily, no sign of pain or uncomfortablity. He sighs when he’s fully seated on Danny’s lap, his balls heavy on Danny’s stomach. 

 

Danny wraps his hand around Steve’s cock and gives it a few tugs, making Steve buck forward and causing him to grind on Danny’s dick. They both moan at that. Steve starts raising himself up and down, going slowly at first before he finds a faster, smoother rhythm. Danny runs his hands over Steve’s thighs, feeling the strong muscles tense with the rise and fall. Then he moves his hands up, over Steve’s hips and stomach, admiring his stupidly toned body, all muscle and strength and hardness and not an ounce of fat. Danny’s no slouch, but his stomach is a lot softer that Steve’s. Danny’s hands travel further, spreading out over Steve’s pecs. Steve leans into his hands, letting Danny take some of his weight. Danny looks up from Steve’s body to lock eyes with Steve. The look Steve is giving him is so intense it’s almost enough to make him come right then as there.

 

“Feels so good,” Steve groans, changing the angle of his hips so that there’s more pressure on his prostate. 

 

“Yeah,” Danny agrees, because Steve is hot and close around his cock and the speed at which he’s bouncing up and down is just perfect.

 

Steve wraps a hand around his dick and starts jacking himself hard and unrelenting. He rides Danny’s cock faster and Danny can’t help but move his hips to meet Steve, the slap of flesh thrillingly erotic. Steve’s beginning to sweat now and Danny’s hands slide over his chest. Steve leans back, changing the angle again and giving a low, rough moan. His face and chest are flushed and he’s biting his lip. He’s close. Danny takes each of Steve’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger and squeezes them. Steve’s head jerks back and he gasps and Danny’s not sure he’s ever seen a more beautiful, provocative sight. He tugs at Steve’s nipples, twists them slightly and Steve gives quiet yell and his hand stills on his cock. Steve’s body goes rigid as he comes, warm stripes of semen hitting Danny’s chest. With each twitch of Steve’s cock Danny feels it around his own, Steve clenching down on him. 

 

Steve pants as he comes down from his orgasm, twisting his hips and teasing Danny. Danny’s way past ready to come and the small movements Steve is making just serve to frustrate him more. But Danny waits until he’s sure Steve is with him.

 

“Fuck,” Steve moans, finally allowing his body to slump and resting his head on Danny’s shoulder.

 

“You good?” Danny asks.

 

“Yeah,” Steve mumbles and Danny can feel Steve’s smile.

 

Danny flips Steve over so that he’s on top, still buried deep in Steve.

 

“Is this ok?” Danny asks, desperate to thrust now and finally  finally get off.

 

“Oh yeah,” Steve says with a wicked grin and that’s all the permission Danny needs.

 

Danny sets a brutal pace, finesse gone. Everything else fades and all that’s left is the heat around his cock, the growing pressure in his pelvis, the tightness of his balls, and the way Steve is moaning with each thrust despite the fact that his cock is slowly going soft on his stomach. Steve pulls Danny down for a kiss and it’s deep and entirely filthy and Steve is pulling on Danny’s hair and that’s it. Danny grunts as he comes, burying himself deep in Steve as his whole body jerks with the force of it. His hips twitch spasmodically and he nuzzles Steve’s neck as the last of his orgasm fades. Danny could fall asleep like this, lying on Steve, Steve’s arms around him, but he’s mindful of the fact that Steve will want to get up soon and there’s a condom that needs disposing of before Danny goes completely flaccid.

 

With great effort Danny props himself up and holds the base of the condom before slowly pulling out. Steve sighs and Danny rubs a soothing hand up Steve’s thigh.

 

“You ok?” Danny asks, wondering if he got a bit too rough at the end.

 

“I’m fine,” Steve says, sitting up to kiss danny, “Just you know, feel a little…”

 

“Sore?” Danny supplies, feeling bad.

 

“No,” Steve says, looking at Danny like he’s an idiot, “Just, empty, stretched. I love having you fuck me.”

 

“Oh,” Danny says. It’s not news, but hearing Steve say that makes Danny’s chest and stomach tingle. Butterflies.

 

Steve kisses Danny again, guiding him so that he’s lying on his back.

 

“I love you,” Danny says when Steve lets up.

 

“Love you too, babe,” Steve smiles goofily. 

 

Steve gets up, taking the used condom from Danny and throwing it away. Steve stretches and Danny can’t help but stare. Steve is too gorgeous not to. The look that Steve shoots him tells Danny he’s been caught but Danny feels no shame, not that Steve would want him too.

 

“I might go for a swim,” Steve says.

 

“After the workout you just had, I don’t think you need it,” Danny remarks, though he understands that Steve feels energized now and needs to burn it off. Danny on the other hand is already blinking sleepily and trying hard to keep his eyes open. He knows he should hit the shower, he’s sweaty and covered in Steve’s come and it will start pulling his chest hair if it dries. But before he can move Steve is wiping his chest with a cloth that Danny didn’t even notice him getting.

 

“You’re amazing,” Danny says blurrily.

 

“I know,” Steve replies, wiping the last bit of come off Danny’s stomach, “You want bacon and eggs or pancakes when I get back?”

 

“Bacon and pancakes?” Danny asks hopefully.

 

“You up for that?” Steve asks and Danny’s glad that he’s not arguing about the lack of health of Danny’s request.

 

“Eh, it’s Saturday,” Danny says, throwing caution to the wind.

 

“Ok,” Steve agrees, kissing Danny one last time before heading out for his swim.

**Author's Note:**

> There are still a few prompts I still need to fill, don't worry I haven't forgotten. Hopefully they will come quicker than this! Sorry!


End file.
